


【亮光】短篇集

by BallBallIceBall



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallBallIceBall/pseuds/BallBallIceBall
Summary: 注意了！！！非常放飞天雷的内容！！！！全篇都是亮的春梦，但即使是春梦（不如说就是因为是反应了亮某种潜意识的春梦），尺度过大了！！！感情上是亮光1v1，但内含绪方、亮、光3P内容，真的慎入！





	1. Chapter 1

【寤寐思服】

 

除了自己的潜意识已经疯了之外，塔矢亮找不出任何别的解释。

他的意识如同云朵一般漂浮在半空中，又如空气一般无处不在。梦中的视角总是时常切换着，但这不妨碍塔矢亮清楚地意识到自己是在做梦，如同一部被精心剪辑过的电影，一个镜头连着一个镜头，暧昧而充满暗示意味的镜头。

是的，他知道自己是在做梦。

但对于为什么在他的梦中 ** _SAI会以绪方精次的形象出现_** ，除了自己的潜意识已经疯了之外，塔矢亮找不出任何别的解释。

 

SAI。这个名字有如一个谜团，自十二岁那年起便和进藤光深深地捆绑在一起，深深地扎根在亮的脑海深处。而随着年纪渐长，虽然依旧渴望着SAI的谜底，塔矢亮却发现自己希望得到解答的原因逐渐往另一个方向脱轨而去。

进藤光不是SAI，如今的他已经清楚。然而SAI之于进藤光……

塔矢亮蹙起眉峰，掐断思绪。他绝不承认那是妒火。

 

年长者，棋艺卓绝，或许极有风度，对光多有关怀照拂，关系极近，并且被光深深地仰慕思念着……

这是塔矢亮所知的、关于那个SAI的一切。这或许也是为什么亮总是对自己的师兄绪方有一份难以言喻的在意：自己不是唯一一个关注着进藤的人。绪方精次发现了他的宝藏，注视着、浇灌着、甚至曾经把进藤光按在医院的墙壁间。那个男人眼镜后野心勃勃的视线令亮本能地警心高悬。

“SAI，不要走，求求你不要离开我……”他听见过睡梦中进藤光无意识地呢喃这个名字，泪水顺着少年的面庞无声沁入发丝。而在那一刻，亮几乎说不出自己是震惊更多，还是心疼更多。所有人认识的进藤光是个没心没肺的少年，总是笑着，开朗而喧闹；而见过月亮的背面的人则太少太少。

如果能令进藤光不再露出如此悲伤的神色，那么亮愿意学着不再去嫉妒。

可是他压得住自己的理智，却骗不过自己的心。

 

于是荒谬的梦境在他的面前展开了。那么那么离奇，低柔，散着红色纸灯笼的春光的梦。

“SAI……”少年躺在男人的身下，一边呼唤着这个名字，一边小心翼翼地挽上男人的脖颈。而把他推倒在榻榻米上的男人——既是SAI，也是绪方精次——一把解开领带，露出散开的领口，俯下身去一把咬住少年的侧颈，低沉的声音里饱含着诱哄的意味：“别怕，进藤……把你交给我就好。”

单是这一句话就足够令塔矢亮浑身血液凝固，一阵急火从心口直冲脑门；而进藤——这个进藤才多大？十四？十五？看上去那么稚嫩，那么懵懂的进藤光——竟然犹豫而羞赧地点了点头，把红润的脸颊埋进了男人的颈窝里，小声嘟囔：“要、要做就做啦……但好歹你也要把衣服脱掉吧？”

男人笑了，是那种成熟男人的、充满经验的揶揄：“第一次？”

“那——那又怎样？” 少年逞强似的仰起脸来看他，虚张声势，绿眼睛里闪动着的无措与羞怯却泄露一切。

于是男人低下头吻他，把那双柔软的嘴唇亲到嫣红湿润，气喘吁吁，再也没有力气挣扎。“不怎么样。”男人低声在他耳边道，“第一次更好。”

 

而光忽然更红的脸颊、情动水润的双眸、以及那百年难得一见的害羞神情，给了梦中的亮重重一击，直直把他打入了地狱。

“SAI，”光挽住男人的脖子，简直有点撒娇的意味，尝试着用十五岁青涩的身体挽住男人的心。那双水晶一般的绿眼睛，宛若献祭的羔羊一般纯洁、虔诚而柔顺，“……抱我吧？”

那双盛满光芒的双眼中，为什么会倒映出别人的模样？

为什么光会用那样的眼神看着除了自己以外的任何人？

明明自己才是第一个遇见光的人，明明自己才是唯一最了解他的人，可是SAI也好，绪方师兄也罢，凭什么——凭什么他们有资格这样触碰那个人？凭什么他们有资格拥有那个人的依赖与温顺？

 

之后一切的一切，令只能旁观的亮痛楚至深、妒火中烧，几欲发狂。

少年温顺努力地张开腿，任由男人粗长的性器一点点侵犯进来，简直像是个年幼的小妻子一般，被男人亲手养大，予取予求。即使疼得小声抽着气，也只是蹙着眉头忍耐着，然后被顶出一声又一声的呻吟。很快抽插变得激烈起来，灯笼的低柔红光照亮少年身上微微的薄汗，还有被拍打得发红的大腿根上、那湿哒哒的水光。就着淋淋漓漓的爱液，男人掐着少年细白的腰，酣畅淋漓地进出着、占有着，每次退出甚至都要带出一点充血的、鲜嫩的肉壁，处子初次被侵占的肉穴被撑到了极致，操干得又红又肿，还泛着一层水光与细微白沫。

“SAI，轻一点……”光忍不住开口央求，喉咙里含着一丝哭腔，“轻一点……”

男人俯下身去亲他的后颈，柔声宽慰，动作却不停：“乖，很快了，你的生殖腔已经张开了。”

少年显然已经被顶弄得神志不清，迷迷糊糊地点了点头，于是男人继续弄他，不轻不重地咬着那馨香细腻的后颈——那么年轻、那么鲜嫩、那么未经触碰过的地方。

而亮只能亲眼看着光被另一个男人触碰、操干、甚至含着男人的那根东西被顶上高潮，几乎没法合拢腿。他下半身硬得几乎快要烧起来，连同他嫉妒的、疯狂的心与灼痛的眼睛。

在这画面里抱着光的本该是他！只能是他！

凭什么……凭什么……

塔矢亮攥紧了双拳，浑身都几乎在颤抖。

可梦中的那个“SAI”却仍未停止。男人抽出了自己的分身后，把软绵绵的光翻了过来，然后分开光的腿，就着不断流淌出来的白色精液，第二次从背后上了他。而疲倦的少年却只是轻轻闷哼了一声，然后便纵容了男人巨物的进入，任由男人插他。他甚至半阖着水光潋滟的眼睛转头向男人索吻，软绵绵道：“SAI，不要走，求求你，不要离开我……”

 

够了。

够了！！！

塔矢亮猛然睁开眼睛，忽然醒来，在夜半的床铺上气喘吁吁，下半身硬热如铁。

好一会儿，他才平复下呼吸，然后突然猛得锤了一记榻榻米，死死咬着牙关。

 

那不过是个噩梦，一个很坏很坏的噩梦——

心有余悸缠绕着他，恐惧与妒火如影随形。

——也是一个他绝不允许变成现实的梦。 _ **绝不**_ 。

 

 


	2. 如果吉原paro有肉渣

 

这不是塔矢亮第一天知道进藤光从小在烟花柳巷长大——光只是个孤儿，他生在吉原，长在吉原，别无选择。

但知道和真的【 ** _知道_** 】，显然有着根本的区别。

 

塔矢一门小心翼翼地藏起了光，藏起藤原佐为生前唯一的弟子，本因坊一门唯一的合法继承人。这个孩子是一个暂时还不能公开的秘密——直到本因坊一门的内斗结束之前，他们都必须保护秀策生前唯一的继承人。

所以当进藤光跟随着亮一同去参加名门夜宴之时，他的身份是塔矢亮的贴身随从，好奇地睁大了眼睛，自主人身后偷偷数着舞伎们跳错了的步伐。一个伪装，的确，不过谁会怀疑一个出身吉原、身份地位的少年呢？

没有人。

显然也没有人想到，亮会被下药。确切的说，是一份春药，一个空房间，以及一个端坐在榻榻米上的美人，含羞带怯，长着藤吉家旁支某位小姐的脸。

虽然塔矢亮身为棋坛新贵、御前红人，向来在京都爱慕者甚众；但逼婚到了这个地步——也实在太仗势欺人了些。

他猛地合上纸门，用力太大，以至于险些不能站稳。可是热度来得太快，欲望激荡在他的身体里，横冲直撞，搅得他几乎被激出几分恨意。他自幼端方克制，即使少年时代也是清心寡欲，何曾亲身试过这些风月手段？反倒是身边的光最先反应过来，霎时间明白，一把搀住塔矢亮的手臂，眉峰蹙得死紧：“他们竟然给你下这种药？！”

终于来到无人的房间，可以稍许放下戒备，亮咬着牙点了点头。他没说话，只是垂着眼睛极力忍耐着，笔挺的鼻梁上已然覆上一层微微的薄汗。即使是隐忍的神色，他的面容也有着某种温润与凌厉兼蓄的美，叫人忍不住猜测那双暗色的眼眸中蕴含着怎样的风暴——无怪乎他是闻名京都的美男子，无怪乎有人能使得出这样的手段。

光手中不停地为他解开领口，稍稍缓解热意，脸上却满面糟心，看上去想要骂人：“这下糟了，这种药不纾解的话，真的会死人的……塔矢？”

塔矢亮的拳头猛地落在门框之上，吓了进藤光一跳。他喘息着垂首，神色全然掩盖在乌黑的发丝之下。

进藤光知道他此刻必定恨极，可那沉湎于欲望之中的、百年难得一见的眼神，却令光心头忽然一颤。“塔矢，你……喂，你撑住啊！”

“你要我怎么撑住？！”塔矢亮咬牙切齿，压低了声音，“我绝不可能真的和那个女的——”

“——那就不做。”进藤光扶住他的身体，忽然凑近了，一双宝石一般的大眼睛忽闪了一下，看上去单纯明澈得与他接下来的发言格格不入，“我说你啊，塔矢，难不成以为纾解只有那一种方法？”

“……就算是我，也是知道这种药不可能简单地用手就能纾解的吧。”

进藤光反而噗地笑出了声。“原来你知道啊……”他仰起头来，绿眼睛里闪动着十足的戏谑与笑意。然后少年的声音忽然变轻了，他别开目光，话音里才透露出一丝羞赧，“其实是有别的方法的。我之前见过别人这样做。”

“别的方法……？”塔矢亮的脑回路一时间停滞了，只是这样愣愣地看着他。

进藤光的脸更加红了起来，一把伸出手去挡住了亮的眼睛：“不过你、你不许看！”他的同伴的睫毛在他的掌心划过痒痒的痕迹，光的语气似乎更加恼羞绵软了起来，“就算我特别服务、帮你一回，听到没有！绝对、绝对不许你看……也不许你告诉别人！”

 

这样小声嘟囔着，他蹲下了身去，解开塔矢亮的和服腰带，然后……

塔矢亮忽然感觉自己热硬的那根被含住了，被某个湿润又温暖的所在。柔软的舌头舔过充血胀大的顶端，把一串电流般的战栗送入他的背脊。亮刹那间睁开眼，低下头，第一眼撞见的便是进藤光无意之间抬起的视线——如果除却自己的粗大在少年红润的双唇间进出的场景外，这份景致倒也称得上纯情。

视线甫一相交，光便恼羞而慌乱地别开了眼神，唇舌暂时地离开了亮的那一根，没什么力度地抗议：“都说了不许你看了啊……！”

“进藤……”

“你、你干什么？！”

塔矢亮一时失语，面色泛红，目光闪动，胸中有如温泉涌动：“进藤，你不必这样……这样……”

“你、你在啰嗦些什么！”进藤光底气不足。少年垂下脑袋小声嘟囔，从俯瞰的角度，只瞧得见他细嫩的、红透了的耳尖，“你以为是为了谁啊……”

光不再多说，只是鼓起勇气又仰起头看了亮一眼，然后再度轻启双唇，把那东西含了进去。他舔得很生涩，却也很认真，似乎好奇似的，顺着硕大的龟头慢慢舔了一圈，仿佛品尝到男人似的。那神情既天真，又好似努力忍耐着，总之是极认真极投入地服侍着这粗大坚硬，就像是在伺候着塔矢亮本人。

光抬起眼来看他，绿眸里蒙着一层水光。而那纯真又乖顺的姿态，几乎立时就令亮硬得更大了一圈，叫他身下跪着的少年几乎再含不住。

可他不允许进藤光逃走，无论何时何地都不许。控制欲似乎是刻在他的骨子里的东西，平日里好好地被塔矢亮收拢在楚楚衣冠之下，只有在棋盘之上，他方才纵容这欲望出笼片刻。可是在遇见了进藤光之后，他更多的“不允许”便归拢于一人之身。

所以他的手从光的后颈一路捏着向上，揽着光的后脑，抓着光的头发，本能地不容许光柔软温暖的口腔离开他。少年被呛出一声呜咽，整个口腔被厚重火热的那话儿塞得满满当当，喉咙口都被顶了个正着。雄性的气息盈满了他，带着些微腥膻的液体有种说不出来的味道。光的舌头努力舔着茎身，却仍旧被用力的抽插操干逼得只能呜咽连连。

这是他第一次替人口交，所以他当然不知道，交出主动权只会令他服侍的对象更舒服，更爽。

当他被射了满满当当一嘴的精液的时候，他甚至不知道已经过去了多久——他被插得神思混乱，几乎失去理智；小嘴被搞了太久了，下巴发酸，甚至一时不知要如何合拢。

他唯一记得的只有塔矢亮俯视着他的眼神，晦暗不明，满载着滚热的欲望。他伸手抬起光的下巴，手指擦过进藤光嫣红湿润的嘴唇，低声命令：“都吃下去。”


	3. abo 前提下的肉

当那天晚上第三次被进入的时候，光的意识甚至都有些模糊了。  
浴室的水雾蒸腾着向上，滚热的水流自花洒泼洒向下，他的Alpha从后面搂着他，肌肤在水中紧紧相贴。  
那么、那么热的水流，烫得他整个人都融化在了亮的怀里，连站都没法站稳。  
都怪那个家伙……他蹙起眉来，有些孩子气地嘟囔。都怪那家伙，刚才那、那么用力……而且还那么深入……最后还…最后还……！  
进藤光的脑回路已经整个冒了烟，进入了短路。他恼羞地闭上眼睛，努力忽略两腿之间刚刚被开拓过的那个地方不可抑制地淌出的液体——幸好此刻在浴室里，他无法亲眼去分辨。温柔的水流洒下来，抚慰着他刚刚欢爱过后无力的身体；偏偏男人的手指选择在此刻探进他的小穴里，旋转着，把玩着，随意又堂而皇之。  
塔矢亮亲吻他的后颈，一贯略显沙哑的嗓音在浴室的水汽中显出磨砂玻璃一般的质感：“光，你流了好多出来……”  
“你、你以为是谁的错啊……”光底气不足，双颊绯红，只得伸手撑住冰冷的瓷砖。  
他刚刚才被操干了两次，两次都被内射，产道里满是粘腻的、男人的东西。  
于是塔矢亮没有再说话，只是低下头来衔住他的嘴唇，动情地索吻。  
宽大而有力的指节在柔软的穴肉间进出着，男人搅动着omega的花穴，使得泛白的液体顺着他的手指愈加被挤了出来。光只是轻哼了一声，便任由他动作了；那里本就因为先前的开拓而有些无法合拢，情潮的余韵尚未过去，omega年轻的身体仍然渴求着、欢迎着Alpha的气息。手指当然比不上那话儿粗，不过，更灵活也更撩人；进藤光不知道亮这样玩弄他的时候在想些什么，更不想知道这个技术是怎么来的，不过当Alpha的手指退出去的时候，光已经只能倚靠在亮的胸膛，浑身绵软地喘息了。

他只稍稍诧异了一秒。下一刻，Alpha的那根就顶了进来，顺滑而自然，没有受到一丝阻碍，像滚热的黄油刀切进黄油里那般，使得接触的地方立刻融化般地淌出蜜与水来。  
光本能地仰起纤长的脖子来，发出一声叹息。他已经被开拓了一整晚了，第三次被侵犯的时候……他只觉得舒服。完整。满足。他知道自己再度被占有了，亮操进他的身体里，像是本来就属于这里一般自然而然，登堂入室，甚至没有问过一句他的准许。  
塔矢亮不需要。  
他是他的人，里里外外，全身全心。  
男人没有费半分力气就顶开了生殖腔，因为那里早已柔顺地打开了，充血的湿透的软肉吮住了Alpha的顶端，欢迎着再一次的占有。但那窄紧的宫腔毕竟还是太嫩了一些，因而光被逼出一声小小的哭腔，手指也本能地抓住了亮的手臂。  
Omega的本能在光的身体里发酵、弥散，那橙子一般清甜的香气愈发馥郁，从他的身体里黏黏腻腻地流淌而出。他被热硬如铁的那根全然撑开了，不再有半分余地，紧紧地包裹吮吸着亮的性器，就着淫靡的爱液含着、磨蹭着、服侍着。塔矢亮就这么顺畅地在他的身体里进出，大开大合地，不一会儿就把光再度操弄出了小声的呜咽。  
“亮，亮……”进藤光模模糊糊地转过头来向他索吻，微蹙着眉，几乎像是一个软绵绵的撒娇，“太深了……真的，呜，太深了……不要了，那里又被顶到了……”  
“不舒服吗，光？”  
“不、不是，可是——呜，不可以了，不要了亮，再顶那里的话，我会……我会——”进藤光慌乱无措地抓着他的手臂，几乎像是个第一次被男人开苞的处子。

可是太晚了。他已经潮吹了。  
今晚的第三次，塔矢亮让他用子宫高潮了。

那之后的一切几乎都有些模糊，他浑身无力地被亮搂在怀里，擦干了水迹，然后抱上了床，打开了双腿——Alpha又把自己推了进来，就着湿淋淋的、白色的精液。


	4. Chapter 4

*abo带球跑前提下的一幕

 

那是一个非常偶然的午后。提着文件袋来到东京棋院总部的塔矢明子，原本只是为了替丈夫来给围棋周刊送一些资料而已。虽然塔矢行洋已经退役多年，不过，他当年所创下的五冠纪录仍然为棋迷们所津津乐道。报社想要出一篇纪念专题文章，这才拜托了现如今已经是名人了的塔矢亮，辗转来寻求独家资料。

电话打到家里来，明子自然是无不可的。自从独子成年之后，家中需要操持的事情反而越来越少，身为家庭主妇的她，实际上也时常感到无聊。  
唉，别人家的孩子到了这个年龄，都开始结婚生子了，可是她家这个啊，不要说孙子了，连个恋爱的对象都没影呢，和他父亲一样，成天只想着下棋……明子时常担忧叹息，却也无可奈何。

夏日的午后颇为炎热，等她来到棋院，已经出了一层薄汗。顺着过往熟悉的路线来到三楼围棋周刊总编辑部的时候，没想到编辑部的门竟然大开着，里面空无一人。  
咦？  
有些意外的明子，出于谨慎的顾虑还是敲了敲门，探进头去试探着问道：“请问，有人在吗……？”  
没有想到话音一落，房间一角的深处忽然响起一声稚嫩惊讶的“啊！”，继而似乎是什么东西忽然摔落到地的声音，一路咕噜噜地往外滚，最终停在了明子脚边。  
那是一个魔方。

……小孩子的玩具？  
一边诧异着，明子一边俯身拾起了魔方。而当她抬起头来的时候，面前就已经站了一个个头娇小的女孩子，约莫只有两三岁大，小小的一团，乖巧的童花头，仰着一双绿色的大眼睛眨着瞧她，简直像只好奇的小奶狗。  
哎呀……！好可爱的孩子，怎么会在这里？难道是编辑部哪位记者家的孩子吗？  
明子展开一个温和的微笑，向她递出魔方：“这个是你的吗？”  
“嗯！”孩子用力点头，把魔方捧在手里，露出一个甜甜的笑，“谢…那个，谢谢阿姨！”  
这孩子奶声奶气，似乎日语都说得不太流畅，却仍然乖乖跟她道谢。明子心都要化了，笑眯眯地摸了摸小女孩的脑袋：“不用谢。小姑娘，你叫什么名字呀？”  
这孩子也不认生，认认真真地回答：“爸爸叫我小咲。”  
“原来是小咲呀，”真是和这孩子很相称的可爱名字呢，明子微笑，“你家大人呢？把你一个人放在这里吗？”  
“爸爸去对局了！让我在这里自己玩一会儿，和高木先生他们一起，他结束之后就会来接我的。”  
哦……原来如此。明子若有所思地点点头。虽说不太多见，不过棋士们对局的时候把自家孩子寄存在棋院的事情，也不是没有。实际上，最近在棋圈里传为美谈的事情，便有一桩：前本因坊进藤光从韩国进修两年回来，竟然连孩子都有了。由于不知为何没有结婚的缘故，一个人很难照看孩子，他在对局时便经常把女儿带来棋院，委托给同事们照料——大概是因为小孩子太过可爱的缘故，不多时就赢得了一整个棋院的宠爱，八卦传言之盛，甚至都已经通过塔矢门下的弟子流传到了明子的耳朵里。  
这么说来，这个孩子莫非是……？  
心中一动，明子认真地打量起眼前的孩子。这么说来，她确实觉得这个孩子的面容有些似曾相识的。

两年之前，在进藤君还不曾忽然远走韩国之时，明子见过他好几次，甚至可以说是相当印象深刻。毕竟是自家儿子唯一的挚友与对手，出于好奇，无论如何明子都让小亮带着进藤君回来作客过。那个孩子让她吃了一惊——其一，是因为进藤君虽说和小亮同龄，性格却和大部分棋士不同，非常活泼可亲，让人一见就喜欢；其二，则是因为在进藤君身旁的小亮，简直活跃得像是换了一个人，连她这个做母亲的都不由感到不可思议。  
能够找到这样亲密的挚友，对于小亮来说真是非常幸运的事呢。那时的明子看着自己儿子脸上流露出的生动与精神，心中十分欣慰。坦率说，那种从没在亮身上见到过的在意和执着，甚至曾经令她一度偷偷猜测过小亮和进藤君真正的关系——不过，那时的她尚且不知道进藤光是个O，只是和所有人一样，以为他是个B，也因此不曾继续深想。  
然而两年后，进藤光回来了，还带着一个只有一丁点大的女儿。  
当亮在饭桌上向她说起这件事的时候，她清楚地记得自己心底无比的惊讶，以及亮语气中那强烈的、甚至像是强行按捺着的负面情绪，似乎连说出这个事实，都令他非常、非常、非常不情愿。

所以进藤光是个Omega。还和别人诞下了一女。  
塔矢明子不知道自己是惊讶更多，还是好奇更多，不过她清楚地知道自己的儿子是怎么想的：亮根本就不想承认这个事实，尤其是后面这一点。如果能有什么手段能在当初就把这件事掐死在摇篮里，就算是不择手段，亮也会去做。  
至于出于什么原因……她早有猜测。

“阿姨，你也是来这里等人的吗？”  
“对哦，我是来找编辑部的高木先生的。小咲知道高木先生去哪里了吗？”  
摇头。“不知道诶……还要等好久的，阿姨要不要玩这个？”  
“魔方吗？”  
“嗯！”孩子兴致勃勃，两眼发光，像小孩子分享心爱的玩具那样玩给她看，“很容易的，你看，唔，要把一样颜色的都拼到一起去……嗯，这样，你看，这样就好啦！”  
半分钟不到，她已经把原本颜色纷乱的魔方扭到了整整齐齐，献宝似的捧到她眼前，放在她的膝头，眨着一双大眼睛开开心心地看她：“送给你！”  
明子……明子小鹿乱撞，感觉自己的心被射中了。这孩子真是……真是……  
“小咲真厉害！”她一边夸奖，一边忍不住摸了摸孩子的脸颊，“为什么要送给我呀？”  
孩子把软软的下巴枕在她的膝头，眼睛忽闪，声音甜软，简直像是一颗小小的红豆麻糬团子：“因为阿姨很好看啊！”  
明子忍不住笑出了声。  
小东西还怕她不信，特别认真地抓着她的裙子解释：“是真的！阿姨是我见过的最漂亮的女孩子了！”

哎呀哎呀……  
明子心花怒放，心都软了。  
正在此时，一个熟悉的声音忽然出现，嗓音清亮，含着一股子随意与温柔：“小咲，我结束对局了哦！你一个人在这边，有没有听高木先生的话？……啊，明子夫人！您怎么在这里？！”  
从外面走进来的，正是进藤光。在看到明子的那一刻，他的眼睛都因惊讶而睁圆了，一脸猝不及防，手足无措，半鞠了躬，“好久不见，那个……明子夫人日安！”  
“不用这样多礼的，进藤君。”明子站起身来，微笑着注视他，“像以前一样就可以了哟。”  
进藤光微微红了脸：“不，这……”注意到她身边的小咲，他这才意识到刚才和自己的女儿对话的人是谁，连忙把自家女儿牵了过来，“万分抱歉，小咲这孩子，没有给您添麻烦吧？”  
“没有没有，哪里有什么麻烦的，不如说这个孩子非常照顾我才是真的呢。”明子这样温言说着，望向光浅绿色的眼睛。这么说来，小咲的眼睛，果然是随了他。“小咲是进藤君的女儿吗？”  
“嗯。”进藤光点点头，随即浅浅微笑起来。

那是一个两年前的进藤光绝不会露出的神情，温柔，含蓄，却又同时充满爱意，有一种既想隐藏、却又想炫耀的幸福感，在那张年龄白皙的面庞上交织出独特的、令人目眩的光彩。  
这是为人父母的表情，明子知道。  
只有在这一刻，她才第一次清晰地意识到，眼前这位与自己的儿子齐名双璧的顶尖棋士，少年时令亮无比在意的唯一挚友，是一位货真价实的Omega。

“啊，亮先生！”随着这样一声惊喜的欢呼，小咲忽然挣脱了光的手，跌跌撞撞地往门边跑去。一把接住她、并把她抱起来的，则是目前风头正劲的三冠王塔矢亮。  
“日安，小咲。今天有听高木先生的话吗？”亮非常熟练地把她抱在臂弯之中，脸上甚至带着难得一见的亲切微笑——若是放在外面，恐怕要惊掉一地人的下巴。不过，在如今的编辑部里，这已经算是常景了。毕竟在进藤前本因坊归来之后，塔矢名人就时常帮他在分身无暇的时候照看孩子，三冠头衔加身的他，毫无疑义地拥有着一个孩子全心全意的崇拜。  
“嗯，我有乖乖的哦，”小咲小小的手臂挽住亮的脖子，用力点头，还很骄傲，“我还陪漂亮阿姨一起玩了！”  
“诶，这样啊……”  
亮的夸奖还没出口，一转过头，才看见自己的母亲，霎时间便是一愣。脸上那毫无保留的爱宠的笑意一瞬间呆滞了一下，继而风云变幻地收拢了去，换上了他平日里最常见的内敛的神色：“母亲……？您怎么会在这里？”

直到这一刻——直到明子看见亮和小咲两张面孔同时出现在一个画框之内的这一时刻——她才忽然明白过来，自己对这个孩子的似曾相识来自何处。  
一道惊雷划过她的脑海，白色的电光照彻夜空，惊得她在那一刹那，心脏几乎停跳。

“来给你的父亲送材料到编辑部。”塔矢明子向他晃了晃手里的文件袋，按捺着自己不自觉变浅的呼吸。

是啊，她早该回想起来的。  
虽然这些年棋院所有人都一致认为亮更像他的父亲，无论是本人的气质还是棋风，都一脉相承；然而实际上，这种认知更多是来自于气质上的加成。若单论长相，亮的五官毫无疑问大多承自母亲，幼年之时，面容秀丽得甚至像个女孩子。

而小咲那孩子，除了眼睛之外的部分……长得和小时候的亮一模一样啊。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意了！！！非常放飞天雷的内容！！！！全篇都是亮的春梦，但即使是春梦（不如说就是因为是反应了亮某种潜意识的春梦），尺度过大了！！！感情上是亮光1v1，但内含绪方、亮、光3P内容，真的慎入！

【1】

除了自己的潜意识已经疯了之外，塔矢亮找不出任何别的解释。

他的意识如同云朵一般漂浮在半空中，又如空气一般无处不在。梦中的视角总是时常切换着，但这不妨碍塔矢亮清楚地意识到自己是在做梦，如同一部被精心剪辑过的电影，一个镜头连着一个镜头，暧昧而充满暗示意味的镜头。

是的，他知道自己是在做梦。

但对于为什么在他的梦中SAI会以绪方精次的形象出现，除了自己的潜意识已经疯了之外，塔矢亮找不出任何别的解释。

 

SAI。这个名字有如一个谜团，自十二岁那年起便和进藤光深深地捆绑在一起，深深地扎根在亮的脑海深处。而随着年纪渐长，虽然依旧渴望着SAI的谜底，塔矢亮却发现自己希望得到解答的原因逐渐往另一个方向脱轨而去。

进藤光不是SAI，如今的他已经清楚。然而SAI之于进藤光......

塔矢亮蹙起眉峰，掐断思绪。他绝不承认那是妒火。

 

年长者，棋艺卓绝，或许极有风度，对光多有关怀照拂，关系极近，并且被光深深地仰慕思念着......

这是塔矢亮所知的，关于那个SAI的一切这或许也是为什么亮总是对自己的师兄绪方有一份难以言喻的在意：。自己不是唯一一个关注着进藤的人绪方精次发现了他的宝藏，注视着，浇灌着，甚至曾经把进藤光按在医院的墙壁间。那个男人眼镜后野心勃勃的视线令亮本能地警心高悬。

“SAI，不要走，求求你不要离开我......”他听见过睡梦中进藤光无意识地呢喃这个名字，泪水顺着少年的面庞无声沁入发丝。而在那一刻，亮几乎说不出自己是震惊更多，还是心疼更多所有人认识的进藤光是个没心没肺的少年，总是笑着，开朗而喧闹;而见过月亮的背面的人则太少太少。

如果能令进藤光不再露出如此悲伤的神色，那么亮愿意学着不再去嫉妒。

可是他压得住自己的理智，却骗不过自己的心。

 

于是荒谬的梦境在他的面前展开了。那么那么离奇，低柔，散着红色纸灯笼的春光的梦。

“SAI ......”少年躺在男人的身下，一边呼唤着这个名字，一边小心翼翼地挽上男人的脖颈而把他推倒在榻榻米上的男人 - 既是SAI，也是绪方精次 - 一把解开领带，露出散开的领口，俯下身去一把咬住少年的侧颈，低沉的声音里饱含着诱哄的意味：“别怕，进藤......把你交给我就好。 ”

单是这一句话就足够令塔矢亮浑身血液凝固，一阵急火从心口直冲脑门;？？？而进藤 - 这个进藤才多大十四十五看上去那么稚嫩，那么懵懂的进藤光 - 竟然犹豫而羞赧地点了点头，把红润的脸颊埋进了男人的颈窝里，小声嘟囔：“要，要做就做啦......但好歹你也要把衣服脱掉吧？”

男人笑了，是那种成熟男人的，充满经验的揶揄：“第一次”

“那 - 那又怎样？”少年逞强似的仰起脸来看他，虚张声势，绿眼睛里闪动着的无措与羞怯却泄露一切。

于是男人低下头吻他，把那双柔软的嘴唇亲到嫣红湿润，气喘吁吁，再也没有力气挣扎。“不怎么样。”男人低声在他耳边道，“第一次更好。”

 

而光忽然更红的脸颊，情动水润的双眸，以及那百年难得一见的害羞神情，给了梦中的亮重重一击，直直把他打入了地狱。

“SAI”，光挽住男人的脖子，简直有点撒娇的意味，尝试着用十五岁青涩的身体挽住男人的心。那双水晶一般的绿眼睛，宛若献祭的羔羊一般纯洁，虔诚而柔顺，“......抱我吧？”

那双盛满光芒的双眼中，为什么会倒映出别人的模样？

为什么光会用那样的眼神看着除了自己以外的任何人？

明明自己才是第一个遇见光的人，明明自己才是唯一最了解他的人，可是SAI也好，绪方师兄也罢，凭什么 - 凭什么他们有资格这样触碰那个人凭什么他们有资格拥有那个人的依赖与温顺？

 

之后一切的一切，令只能旁观的亮痛楚至深，妒火中烧，几欲发狂。

少年温顺努力地张开腿，任由男人粗长的性器一点点侵犯进来，简直像是个年幼的小妻子一般，被男人亲手养大，予取予求。即使疼得小声抽着气，也只是蹙着眉头忍耐着，然后被顶出一声又一声的呻吟。很快抽插变得激烈起来，灯笼的低柔红光照亮少年身上微微的薄汗，还有被拍打得发红的大腿根上，那湿哒哒的水光。就着淋淋漓漓的爱液，男人掐着少年细白的腰，酣畅淋漓地进出着，占有着，每次退出甚至都要带出一点充血的，鲜嫩的肉壁，处子初次被侵占的肉穴被撑到了极致，操干得又红又肿，还泛着一层水光与细微白沫。

“SAI，轻一点......”光忍不住开口央求，喉咙里含着一丝哭腔，“轻一点......”

男人俯下身去亲他的后颈，柔声宽慰，动作却不停：“乖，很快了，你的生殖腔已经张开了。”

少年显然已经被顶弄得神志不清，迷迷糊糊地点了点头，于是男人继续弄他，不轻不重地咬着那馨香细腻的后颈 - 那么年轻，那么鲜嫩，那么未经触碰过的地方。

而亮只能亲眼看着光被另一个男人触碰，操干，甚至含着男人的那根东西被顶上高潮，几乎没法合拢腿。他下半身硬得几乎快要烧起来，连同他嫉妒的，疯狂的心与灼痛的眼睛。

在这画面里抱着光的本该是他！只能是他！

凭什么......凭什么......

塔矢亮攥紧了双拳，浑身都几乎在颤抖。

可梦中的那个“SAI”却仍未停止。男人抽出了自己的分身后，把软绵绵的光翻了过来，然后分开光的腿，就着不断流淌出来的白色精液，第二次从背后上了他。而疲倦的少年却只是轻轻闷哼了一声，然后便纵容了男人巨物的进入，任由男人插他。他甚至半阖着水光潋滟的眼睛转头向男人索吻，软绵绵道：“SAI，不要走，求求你，不要离开我......”

 

够了。

够了！

塔矢亮猛然睁开眼睛，忽然醒来，在夜半的床铺上气喘吁吁，下半身硬热如铁。

好一会儿，他才平复下呼吸，然后突然猛得锤了一记榻榻米，死死咬着牙关。

 

那不过是个噩梦，一个很坏很坏的噩梦 -

心有余悸缠绕着他，恐惧与妒火如影随形。

\- 也是一个他绝不允许变成现实的梦绝不。

 

【2】

可是这噩梦并不曾结束，反而变本加厉。

第二次坠入这艳色的梦中之时，他清晰地意识到自己是在做梦。可一切都过分真实，无论是自己身上的衬衫西裤，还是脚下榻榻米的微凉触感，亦或是走廊深处传来的一声声绵甜的呻吟。  
塔矢亮太熟悉这个嗓音了，以至于一瞬间难以置信。那把少年的音色平日里清亮如湖光，此时却断断续续地喘息着，几乎带上了一点央求的哭腔：“绪，绪方老师......那里......那里不行......”   
。听见这个声音用这样的语调呼唤出那个人名的时候，亮的呼吸有一瞬间彻底停住了他浑身发冷又发热，不知道自己究竟是否感谢这一次光呼唤出的名字并不是“SAI”，  
可是他的脚步却不由自主，着了魔一般，向黑暗的回廊深处，那声音的来处慢慢走去。

一片昏沉暗影中，独独切割出一条缝隙，漏出桃花一般浓艳的橘红色的光。顺着这不宽也不窄的门缝，足以看见门里香艳百倍的光景。  
光的金发散开在榻榻米上，上身压得极低，跪着的双膝都因前后的冲撞而磨红了。可他身后的男人却半分没有减弱攻势，拉着少年细白的手臂，从后面爽快地操弄着，粘腻的液体顺着光被掐红了的大腿一路往下淌，把竹席都打湿。  
“啊 - 不要......！慢，慢一点......老师......”进藤光在一次猛烈的冲刺后惊叫着哭出声来，潮红从他的脸颊一路蔓延到胸口男人却气定神闲地掐着他胸口充血涨红的乳尖，冲着他的耳边低笑：？”哦可是光......你的子宫打开了呢。”   
进藤光的眉头微皱着，不知是因为痛苦还是极乐般的快感，用那几乎要哭出来一般的神情，一味摇头说着‘不是的，不是这样的’ 。  
“乖，”绪方宽大的手 按住少年的背，眼镜后的双眼难得地带上几分欲望中的动摇。他忽得拍了少年的臀尖一巴掌，得到一声拔高了的惊喘，“再夹紧一点。再夹紧一点，我就射给你。”   
进藤光真的哭出来了，一个劲摇头：‘会......会怀孕的- ’   
而绪方忽然笑出了声，一把把他从榻榻米上拉起身，从背后拥着他紧紧相贴。“说什么呢，进藤，”他一边操进最后一次，深深地埋在里面，一股又一股地松了精关，声音里带着一丝漫不经心的调笑“都已经被中出过那么多次了，现在才想起这个问题吗？”

进藤光没有回答。他双眸失神，似乎已经被身体里一波又一波的热液烫得没了理智，随着男人的施与而一次又一次微抖着。  
“太......太多了...... ......”   
然而结束之后，绪方精次却没有撤出他的身体，而是一边享受着高潮后少年坤泽身体里润泽妩媚的余韵，一边点起一根烟，好整以暇地向门外直直投来目光：“你也差不多......该看够了吧”

塔矢亮猝不及防与他对上视线，心脏巨震，脸却已然红透了“！”。  
而直到这时，进藤光不经意间抬起眼，这才看见站在门外的他-少年的脸色，一下就变了。  
“喂，逃什么啊？”绪方一手轻易地制住光乱乱的挣扎，叼着烟的声音里含着几丝模糊的笑意，“又不是陌生人。小亮不是和你很熟的吗？你在害怕什么？“   
”我......“如果说方才情事中的光是被情欲逼到失控的话，那么此刻他脸上的神情，就只能说是理智完好的情况下，几近崩溃的羞愧慌乱了。更要命的是他才刚刚高潮过后，身体里还插着男人的那一根，根本无处可逃，只能软绵绵地，一个劲地摇头，眼睛里蒙着一层几欲坠落的水光。  
“不要看，塔矢-不要，不要看我......”   
？“不要看”绪方精次抖了抖烟灰，“我说你啊，是真的没发现小亮已经在门外站了很久了吗？”   
进藤光和塔 矢亮同时僵住。  
绪方精次继续慢条斯理道：“？从我后入开始，一直到刚刚，他一直都在门外看着对吧，小亮”

塔矢亮无法回答。  
他的呼吸像是凝冻成冰，卡在喉咙里，不能上不能下地切割着他的喉管。极度的愤怒攫住了他，好一会儿，他才颤声开口了，一字一句：“绪方师兄，  
你女竟在......干什么？” “你说呢？”   
“开什么玩笑？！”塔瓦亮破口而出，震怒无比，“你知道您自己在说什么，在做什么吗？！进藤是......进藤是Omega这件事你也是知道的，你怎么能，怎么能 - “   
绪方不怒反笑，”为什么不能？“   
”因为 - “   
绪方打断了他，抖了一抖手中的烟灰，顺便揽过光绵软的腰，让光全身心地依靠在自己怀里：“我说你啊，小亮，为什么你会觉得是我强迫他的呢？我能对进藤做这种事情，就这么让你生气吗？”

“..................”   
回答绪方的，只有长长的沉默。  
绪方精次笑了，是那种一击正中，志得意满的邪性的微笑男人意有所指道：“嘴上说得那么冠冕堂皇，小亮，你还不是已经硬了？”

塔矢亮再度僵住，整个人被钉在原地，动弹不得绪方精次看着自己的师弟，慢慢展露出一个微笑，附在进藤光的耳边道：“正好，进藤，你也帮一下可怜的亮君吧。你们平时，不是最亲近的么？”

塔矢亮吃了一惊，随后便是惊怒异常，气得浑身发抖：“？！？别开玩笑了你把进藤-你把进藤当成是什么”   
进藤光听懂了他的暗示，更是倚在他的胸口一个劲地慌乱恳求：“不行，不行，不要这样绪方老师-我，我不可以和塔矢-唯有他不可以......”

'唯有他不可以'。  
梦境仿佛忽然按下了静止键，这短短几个字，却在亮的脑海中有如滚动的钉墙一般反复碾压着，尖锐地击碎了那道玻璃屏障。  
哪怕亮曾经有过理智，在这一刻也已经全然被巨大的愤懑与荒唐全然盖过。同往常一样，在有关进藤光的事情上，他毫无理智可言。  
为什么???为什么只有我不可以?????   
凭什么？究竟凭什么？  
进藤允许别人那样碰他，那样对他，却连看都不愿意让我看一眼？  
我明明才是这个世上最了解他的人，最配与他站在一起的人，可他却，可他却-

塔矢亮的眼眸猛地黯了下来。他没有说话，绪方精次却看懂了他眼中猛烈的决意，笑了。  
男人碾灭了手中的烟头，忽然起身换了个姿势，搂着光的腰往后坐。“刚才在门外，视角不太好吧。”绪方双手按着少年的膝盖，无视光的惊呼与挣扎，强硬地把光的双腿大大地打开了。光呜咽了一声，整个人颤抖着，把布满红晕的脸努力藏进绪方的胸口绪方指引着亮：“？这样的方式，视野要好很多吧，小亮”

光浑身赤裸，乳尖被捏得红肿，被穿着和服的男人分开双腿给另一个衣冠楚楚的男性看，这个场景要多淫荡，就多淫荡。  
塔矢亮没有说话，只是着了魔一般地，看着少年完全敞开着的两腿之间。  
火热的巨物刚刚退出，那里根本合都合不拢。高潮后的花穴湿透软透，微微颤抖张阖着，像熟透了的水蜜桃，哪怕碰都不碰，都会从艳红的肉里自己流淌出蜜液和白汁来，邀请人来品尝。因为刚刚被内射的缘故，精液就这样无遮无拦地流出来，多得仿佛盛不下似的-然而，两位阿尔法都知道，的更多东西的英文留下了少年年轻娇软的子宫里  
那个地方，深深藏在最里面，肉眼是没有办法看见的，只有......   
进藤光的呼吸短暂地窒住了他有那么一瞬的脸色苍白，惊愕之后再次剧烈地挣扎起来，语气也变得恐慌与央求的交杂：“塔矢，不不不要，不要- ”   
可是塔矢 的手指已经碰上了他的花穴，轻轻地，轻轻地抚摸着，那样过于柔和，又过于稳定的动作，像是暴风雨前的宁静一般，反倒令光不由得寒毛倒竖起来“不要。什么？”塔矢亮的声音异常冷静，近乎带着一丝漫不经心的意味。与这语气相反的，他的手指却已经侵入了粘腻甜蜜的肉穴里，粗暴，用力而毫不留情，“已经变成这个样子了，进藤，你还有什么可怕的呢？“   
”我......“   
”好多水啊，进藤。你平时，都有那么多的吗？是无时无刻都这样，还是只有在绪方先生的床上才这样？”塔矢亮以一种学术探讨一般的平静语气，附身在他耳边问。“那么我呢？进藤，我呢？为什么容许绪方先生对你做这样的事情，可是偏偏唯有我不可以？”

进藤光说不出话来。他说不出口，也不能说，因为塔矢亮在他身体里搅弄的手指，已经逼得他整个人大脑一片空白了。明明刚刚才高潮过，可情热期的欲望又轻易地被挑起，α-的气息无处不在，令他无处可逃。  
绪方精次搂着少年不断颤抖的，泛着红的身体，一边亲吻他的后颈一边夸奖他：“这么喜欢小亮摸你吗湿得比平时更厉害了啊？”   
进藤光整个人僵直了一秒，随即抖得更厉害了：“请......请不要说奇怪的话，绪...绪方老师- 唔！“   
”什么奇怪的话？“塔矢亮压下身子凑到他的唇边，声音呀哑，”可以让我也听一下吗？“   
可是进藤光仍旧什么都不说，只是一个劲摇头，倒好像更加抗拒了一般。于是塔矢亮眼中最后那一点迸亮的火星也暗了下去，落进欲望的深渊。  
“我就这么......令你不情愿么。”亮低声喃喃。他合上墨绿色的眼睛，不知眼底 是冰冷的失望更多，还是灼痛的暴戾更多。

明明我才是最了解你的人。  
明明我才是每天都和你在一起的人。  
可是为什么，无论是SAI的事情也好，还是这种事情也好，你永远什么都不肯告诉我。你永远都会选择别人。  
可是，就算你这样选择了，进藤......

年轻人手上的动作越来越快，修长宽大的几根手指一起开拓着那个狭窄又绵软的地方，粗暴地搅出一片水声。湿哒哒的蜜液与滚烫的肉粘着亮的手指，似乎是想尽了一切办法想要合上粘起，却又被一次次地粗暴地张开，不容许一丝一毫的躲闪。于是一次又一次地，在一声又一声的呻吟喘息中，那个最深的地方终于触手可及。  
在宫口那片软肉第一次被青年的指尖碾压到的一瞬间，进藤光惊喘出声，仰着脖子咬着唇也压不住那失控的哭腔整个。下腹都抽搐起来，高潮来得又快又急，以至于少年的眼前一片白光，直到男人的口哨声在他的耳边响起，他才迷迷糊糊地听见：  
“潮吹了啊，进藤......你果然是很喜欢小亮玩你吧“。

进藤光双眼无神，满面潮红地喘息着。他的眼中闪过一丝恐慌，却没有回答，再度软绵绵地摇头。但他的下巴却被亮伸手扳住，然后忽然地，塔矢亮俯下身来吻住他，黑云压城般紧迫。这个吻潮湿，暴戾，忽如其来，没有留下半分喘息的空间，α-雪松的味道侵入少年的唇齿间，缠着软舌不放，逼得光甚至不得不揪住亮胸前的衣襟，绵软又依赖。  
然后，在这个吻还没结束的时候，几声金属搭扣的轻响，亮解开裤头，直接又粗暴地进入了他，而进藤光的惊呼与呜咽就这样被吞没在这个吻里，被迫承受着阿尔法强硬蓬勃的欲望。

可是就算你这样选择了，进藤......我也不会容许你从我身边逃走。

一吻终结，塔矢亮面色微红，静静喘息着，而他的性器，也已经完全埋进了那个紧致湿润的所在。光浑身虚软地躺在男人的怀里，双腿大张地迎接着另一个男人的入侵-他连呼吸都是颤着的，终于泪水落下他湿漉漉的睫毛  
亮附身轻轻吻去他的泪水，双手却牢牢把上他的腰，开始剧烈地，用力地操干摇晃，丝毫不顾惜这句身体刚刚被玩到潮吹，正绵软又无防备。

 

【3】

 

“这个孩子的身体，非常舒服对吧？”绪方精次如此询问着，用手指把玩着光精巧的下颌。而话语的另一头，亮却沉默地咬着牙，仅仅以更深的操干回答着。

这一倔强的反应成功地取悦了更为年长的男人。他轻轻笑起来：“嘴上不说，身体还不是诚实得很。”

塔矢亮终于蹙着眉心抬头看了他一眼，却不曾更多地理会，只是俯下身细细密密地亲吻光的后颈，低声道：“光，腿再分开一些。你夹得太紧了。”

“塔、塔矢……”被后入的光喘息连连，回首向他央求地摇头，却被再度以吻封口。“叫我的名字。”亮说，语气不容拒绝，却又轻柔得仿佛诱哄，“你也不希望我用和棋盘上一样的称呼喊你吧？作为交换，我也叫你的名字，好吗？”

进藤光细细喘息，一边喘息一边忍不住小声嘟囔：“你……哈啊，你说得好听，实际上不是早就已经这样叫了吗……”

塔矢亮微微眯起了眼睛。这神情里有一丝温存的爱意，但更多的是浮出水面的暗色的欲望，像猛兽犬牙一般错综张扬。“你不知道我想要这样称呼你都已经多久了，光。”他着迷地揉捏着光的臀肉，把雪白的肌肤都捏到泛红，就这么亲眼看着自己深色的、狰狞的肉棒在omega雪白的屁股里进出。那么软、那么湿、那么粘人的一个地方。

塔矢亮忽得放慢了速度，把自己缓缓地推进去，在逼近宫腔的时候猛得用力一逼，逼出光一记尖叫。在抽出来的时候，则故意拖得很长，狰狞的茎身还把粘连着的深红肉壁一起带出了稍许，绵软又红润地贴着Alpha的那根。

“不知道有多少次，我想着你度过了孤独的夜晚，每次自己做完，都非常有罪恶感。我想着，进藤你如果知道我对你有这样卑劣的想法，一定会讨厌我的吧。”塔矢亮短暂地停了一停，一种别样的扭曲妒火进入了他的声音。他附耳在进藤光的耳边，几乎带上了一丝恨意，“可是你呢，光？和别的Alpha上床、内射究竟多少次了？而且是和绪方师兄？在那么多人里，你竟然选择了 _他_ ？”

“不是你想的那样……”

“那么究竟是怎么样的呢？”亮忽得又加快了节奏，拥住光的身子咬着光的肩膀抽插着，声音微微放软了，“告诉我，光，你其实不想这样的是不是？是他逼你的？是你不得已的，对不对？”

 

进藤光还未及回答，绪方精次却已先笑出了声。

“嘛……一开始说是意外也没错。不过，之后的事情，我可没有逼过他哦。”一边挑起omega的下巴，绪方一边抚摸着光犹带泪痕的脸颊，“对于这个小家伙来说，实际也很辛苦吧——赛程也好，发情期也好，没有Alpha的话，真是很难办。你也是明白的，亮，不是吗？”

亮的手指几乎在光的腰上捏出淤青来。

绪方道：“别那么敏感。第一次碰到他发情期不规律的时候，确实是巧合。不过，这家伙的身体都已经不规律成这样了，没有药能帮他——他需要的只是个Alpha。”

“……你是说，你和光只是炮友吗。”

看见他不甘心的神情，绪方轻笑起来，慢条斯理道：“别怪我，亮，这是进藤自己的选择——谁让他看上去一副死都不想让你知道他和其他Alpha上过床的样子呢？”

在这忽如其来的信息量下，亮和光同时愣住了。

满意于自己看到的反应，绪方抖了抖烟灰，继续兴致盎然地说了下去：“哦，对了，小亮你知道吗？在第一次给这孩子开苞的时候，他第一次高潮的时候，喊的是谁的名字？”

 

光的身体在他的怀里整个僵住了，而亮却忽然觉得自己的心脏猛烈地跳动起来。

 

绪方说：“是‘亮’啊。”

 

有那么短暂的一瞬，整个世界都静止了。塔矢亮甚至不敢相信自己听对了，但怀中人的反应，却恰恰说明绪方说的都是真的。

“光……？”少年挣扎着想要逃跑，却被亮卡着腰身一把拉回了怀里，抱了个满怀。塔矢亮一边搂着光的腰，一边凑在他耳边急切地问：“这是真的吗？这是……真的？你真的……？”

进藤光甚至不敢回头看他，羞得耳尖都红透：“别、别问了……！”

塔矢亮却不可能放过他。年轻的Alpha不依不饶，得不到答案便不肯罢休，发了狠劲用力顶弄起来，一下又一下地压着宫口碾过去，贴着光的耳垂追问：“光，绪方师兄说得都是真的吗？告诉我好不好？”

“不……呜啊啊啊啊，你、你别碰那里，我——”

“为什么不碰，你看上去很舒服啊，光。”

“不是的，我、我……哈啊……亮，亮，亮，那个地方是……”

“光，说啊。说出来，我就让你高潮。”

红晕一路从光的脸颊蔓延到锁骨胸口，深陷情欲的omega用尽自己最后一丝理智和羞耻心，努力抵抗着自己的Alpha。他快要哭了。

可不放过他的不仅是亮，还有另一个男人。

绪方精次一边抚摸着他覆着薄汗的雪白脊背，一边从容地教导着亮：“对了，说起来，进藤的那个地方，你应该已经顶到了吧？那个地方被碰到的反应，相当可爱呢。你说是吧，进藤？”

进藤光快被他耻哭了，一个劲摇头。

亮一边顶着，一边在他耳边问：“这个地方吗？”

那片软肉被硕大的龟头碾过，omega的腰肢下意识地摆动起来，充满湿液的产道一瞬间就收紧了，好似要把这个入侵者赶出去似的，又像是柔媚欢迎地粘上了自己的征服者。柔软的穴肉包着alpha热硬的前端，爽得亮一瞬间几乎天灵盖都通了电。

绪方笑了：“小亮，你应该已经知道你顶到哪里了。”

 

不用他说塔矢亮也明白。那里是光的子宫口，omega最珍贵、最柔软的所在，能够承受alpha的播种、并为之孕育生命的所在。

也是光最敏感的地方。

绪方掐掉手中的第二根烟，以一种无比随意从容的口吻叙说着：“第一次被操到那个地方的时候，进藤爽到直接哭了呢……不过之后就开始喊亮的名字，真是把我的心都伤透了。”他挑起光的下巴，“你说说看，该怎么补偿我？”

进藤光一边承受着身后亮的猛烈撞击，一边喘息着，满面红晕，眼含春情：“绪方老师……唔…想要怎么样……？”

绪方解开衣襟，拇指抚摸着光嫣红的嘴唇，笑了：“难得有机会……进藤，用上面这张小嘴，帮我清理一下如何？”

 

Alpha粗大紫黑的那根打在光的脸颊上，顶端的湿液甚至微微沾湿了omega那花瓣般的嘴唇。进藤光红着脸，先是探出舌尖来，试探着舔了舔Alpha的顶端，像品尝什么甜点似的，然后才大着胆子，乖顺又小心地上下伺候其那根火热的性器，把龟头整个含了进去。

绪方的那根太过粗大了，光被他进入着，下颚全然没法合上，撑得泛酸。可Alpha却并不体会他的难处，一手揪着光后脑的发丝，一边在他湿润温暖的红唇间用力进出着。两个男人就这样一起操干着光上下两张小嘴，在柔软的软肉与蜜液间爽快地抽插，享受着omega滑腻芬芳的身体。

亮看着光熟练地吞吐着另一个男人的茎身，那样子要多乖顺有多乖顺，要多淫荡有多淫荡，心中忍不住又是一阵妒意：天知道他们做过多少次，光才会被绪方师兄调教成这样？心里这样翻涌着，亮的抽插也愈加用力，捏着光的臀瓣，几乎想把两个肉卵也塞进去似的，一次又一次深入进光的宫腔。光被他逼出了破碎的哭腔，想要呻吟或是抗议，却偏偏被另一个Alpha堵着嘴，于是只剩了一叠声可怜的呜咽。

他的体力已经几乎被两个alpha榨干了，浑身在情欲下如水般绵软，全靠着两个男人才能勉强跪稳。情事来得太过激烈，连呼吸的空余都没有剩下多少，做到最后，光的意识都几近涣散，昏昏沉沉地任由两个Alpha玩弄着他。百余下的操干之后，连产道里第一次射进去的精液都已成了白沫，堆在娇嫩红肿的穴口。宫腔里好一团水，蜜液混合着精液，顺着交合的间隙黏黏腻腻地往外淌，似乎流不尽似的，被alpha一次又一次地撞着。

等到亮的结在他的身体里膨胀开来的时候，光已经没有任何抗议的力气了。他勉强找回一丝神智，呼吸细细抽了一声，本能地感到一丝慌乱；“等等，亮……”

塔矢亮困住他的手臂，不允许他挣扎，吻着他的后颈哄他：“乖。”

“不、不行，里面已经太——”

可是太晚了。Alpha滚烫的热液一波又一波地灌进来，打在他稚嫩敏感的宫腔肉壁上，烫得他立时又高潮了一次，整个下腹都抽搐颤抖着。他被强行分开双腿，被迫接受着男人的播种，子宫里被两次性交灌得满满的，有如一个饱胀的水球，连小腹都微微浑圆凸起了。

绪方也在此刻射在了光的嘴里。Alpha味道浓重的精液霎时溢满了唇齿间，光被呛了一下，难受极了，被调教得乖顺的身体却已经习惯性地把这些湿粘的白液统统吞了下去，甚至像是品味什么美味似的，在懵懂间把嘴角的残余也舔去了。

 

亮的结仍然尚未消退，深深地卡在他的宫腔深处，堵着光身体里那么多液体无处可去。绪方宽大的手掌抚上光微凸的小腹，笑道：“简直就像已经怀孕了一样啊，进藤……”

 

“不知道这个可爱的子宫里，孕育着我们两个谁的孩子呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

大正paro

 

【1】

“进来。”  
一阵小心翼翼的脚步，踩在厚厚的地毯之上，在桌前站定了。  
男人仍未从阅读到一半的精装书中抬起头，只是一边翻页，一边问：“这么晚了，什么事？如果是俄罗斯那边的事的话，告诉芦原，我一周内会给那边一个回复的，让他不要着急。”  
“……”  
许久未曾得到仆人的答复，绪方精次这才抬起头来。在看清来人的装束之时，怔了一怔，继而露出一个耐人寻味的神情来。“原来是你啊……进藤。”

16岁的少年就站在他桌前几步之外，忐忑得像是一只被捉住了尾巴的小动物，想要动弹，却又不敢。他一身簇新的柳染色和服，衣襟上用金线绣出竹叶，这鲜嫩的颜色正衬出少年金色的额发，以及翠绿的眼眸。即使对于塔矢家这样的名门中的家仆而言，这身衣装也过于精致的。  
“衣服是母亲给你的？”绪方以一种闲话家常的语气问。  
“……啊？呃，嗯……嗯。”而进藤光胡乱点了点头，一副手足无措的模样，好似积攒了好一会儿勇气似的，才不再躲闪目光，“夫人说…夫人说！无论如何，今夜也要穿得好一些，所以才——什么啊？”  
忐忑到一半，望见书桌之后的男人那毫不掩饰的愉悦神情，进藤光一下子恼羞起来，“您在笑什么啊，大少爷？”

许是被他难得的窘迫模样取悦了，男人更加明显地笑出了声。  
“不，没什么，只是一想到今天早上你还在跟我争论医药税时那副神气活现的样子，就仿佛恍如隔世一般。”绪方精次取下了鼻梁上的眼镜，“敢和我针锋相对地吵到这个份上，你也算是第一个了。”  
“是啦，您是大少爷，我只是个仆人罢了，”进藤光撇了撇嘴，语气里却没有多少恐惧的意思，反倒不知怎的，一反常态地显出几分怯意来，不安地动了动身子，“所以，那个……”  
绪方精次——塔矢行洋的长子，名门塔矢家的大少爷——终于把手中的精装书一合，替他解围了：“详情，我已经从母亲那里听说了。”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
“我相信，你应该也知道她是什么意思了。”  
“……嗯。”  
“接下来的问题是，你自己是什么意思？”  
万万没有料想到会被问到这个问题，进藤光愣了一下，呆呆地睁圆了眼睛：“什么叫做……我是什么意思？”  
绪方精次看着他一张白纸般纯洁的神情，低下头去，擦拭自己的眼镜：“就是字面上的意思，回答我就好。……不用害怕，我只是对于强暴没有兴趣而已。”

这个字眼被提到的一瞬间，进藤光整张脸瞬间都红透了。  
但他仍然强行鼓起了勇气，结结巴巴地回答：“我……没有什么更多的想法。夫人收留了我，养育了我，她让我做的所有事情，我都会当成职责所在，努力去完成。”  
“连这种事情都？”  
进藤光咬着嘴唇，却仍旧认真地点了点头：“我是塔矢家的人。这是我的工作。”

“工作吗……”绪方低语着，不知怎的，被取悦了，“进藤，你还真是天真啊。”  
“？”  
“不过，这也算是你优点之一了。”绪方精次微笑，“仔细想来，进藤你今年，已经十六岁了；来到我们家，也已经快十年了，对吗？”

十年之前，在京都跟随父亲塔矢行洋外出拜访当地望族藤原氏之时，年仅6岁的亮遭遇了人贩子的绑架。塔矢家与藤原家震动不已，派出大量人手四处搜寻，焦急不已，最终却发现亮已经在另一个被拐卖的孩子的帮助下，逃出了生天。  
那另一个孩子，就是进藤光。  
光那时年仅6岁，父母早亡，流落街头，被人贩子拐卖的唯一原因是长相漂亮，能卖个好价钱。只是人贩子万万没有想到，这个6岁的男孩如此聪明伶俐，竟然能在观察好几天后，瞧准了他们的破绽，带着自己的小伙伴跑了。  
明子对这个孩子十分感激，见这孩子无依无靠十分可怜，又见自己的幼子亮对光十分依赖，便干脆把光留了下来。小小的进藤光十分聪慧，亦十分懂事，便趴在明子的膝头，奶声奶气地说：“那么，请让我来帮夫人家里干点活，好不好？”

他自幼流落街头，很早就明白一个道理：天下没有白吃的午餐。  
夫人对他很好，给他甜甜的小饼干吃，给他软软的衣服穿。没有比夫人更心善的人了，亮也是他非常喜欢的伙伴。光非常喜欢塔矢家。  
更何况他也明白，能够在这样的人家家里当一个家仆，已经是非常幸运的事了。  
于是这份行当，一干就是十年。  
凭良心说，塔矢家的主人们都待他太好了。名义上虽说是主仆，不过待他却都非常亲切，给与了他非常良好的教育；亮和他从小一起长大，更是青梅竹马，不分彼此，十分亲厚。  
进藤光很感激。所以他更加明白，他幼年时对亮的恩情，并不是自己恃宠而骄的倚仗。恰恰相反，只有一直都记住自己的位置，一直不停地努力下去，才能让自己更好地在这座宅子里生存下去。半年之前，他分化成了坤泽——西方人叫omega——这件事别无益处，只是令他的处境更加弱势罢了。  
明子夫人待他，便如真正的母亲一般，温柔爱护。进藤光无论如何都不愿意失去她的厚爱，所以，无论她提出什么要求，他都会照办。而这一次，夫人要他做的事情是……

“让我收心吗？”绪方精次笑了，摇了摇头，“为什么母亲会认为把你送上我的床，就可以让我收心？”  
“还不是因为大少爷你的风流事迹实在太多了，夫人才会这么担心的！”光不以为然，振振有词，掰起了手指头一一细数，“上个月住在东院的知香子，上上个月来家里拜访过的白川大小姐，祗园的花魁千羽绘……绪方先生你究竟有多少个坤泽啊？”  
“我从来没有标记过任何一个，”绪方淡定地耸耸肩，“只要不闹出标记或者人名，就不会有什么大事。你情我愿的事情，及时行乐，有什么关系呢？”  
“话是这么说啦……夫人很担心你对亮的影响啊。”  
绪方呛了口烟，笑了：“我要是能在这方面能对亮有什么影响，恐怕母亲都要烧高香。小亮虽然还没转化，但依我看来，他太禁欲了才是真的。”  
进藤光想了想，竟然十分赞同地点了点头：“说的倒也是，那个家伙是真的对自己太严苛了。”

“小亮的事情先放在一边，”绪方抖了抖烟灰，唇边挂起一丝微妙的笑意，“进藤，你今夜过来，究竟是什么打算呢？”  
明知故问。  
进藤光羞得恼极，又说不出口，半晌只郁闷地憋出四个字：“我来……履行职责。”  
“哦——”绪方咬着烟头，拖长了这揶揄的尾音，“那么，你知道究竟该如何履行职责吗？”  
“当、当然知道！！！”进藤光一瞬间红透了脸，像被踩到尾巴的猫一样抗议起来，“再怎么说我也是在这座宅子里长大的啊，绪方先生你都带了多少次坤泽回来了，怎么可能还不知道！”

名门望族大多宅邸广大，仆人众多，而在这样一个大宅子里，仆人之间、主仆之间、主人与主人之间，发生什么暧昧的事情都不值得吃惊。身为上级家仆的光虽然待遇优厚，但毕竟是在仆人之间长大的，很多事情就算不想知道，也会过早地懂得。  
尤其是光虽然是亮的贴身随从兼伴读，但随着年纪渐长，也时常因为聪明伶俐、办事可靠而被绪方借到身边干活。被这位大少爷支使得多了之后，再怎么不情愿，都会被迫知晓很多关于这位的桃色新闻。  
简单地说：绪方精次为人不坏，精明强干，唯独有一个缺点，就是在私生活上实在是不怎么节欲。

听见他这样的回答，绪方反而笑了。  
“到我身边来，进藤。”他这样指示着，等待少年走到他的身边。光惴惴不安地来到他的跟前，还没站稳脚跟，便已经一把把他拉到了腿上。  
“？！”感受到男人的手环上自己的腰，进藤光一瞬间慌乱无比，整个人都僵直在了他的怀里，手指紧紧地攥着和服的下摆。这是一个处子稚嫩的反应。他才16岁，还很青涩，亲眼看着他长大的绪方，恐怕是最清楚的人。不过……  
他将这具柔软的身体圈在怀里，像猎人贴近受惊的小鹿一般，鼻尖贴上了少年细嫩的颈子。那里又香，又软，透着杏子或是李花那样的甜意。光是Alpha温热的呼吸，都足以令光雪白的肌肤里泛出红晕。  
“你真的，知道要怎么做吗？”男人抚摸着少年的腰，附耳在光的耳边，挑逗地低语。Alpha的气息充满雄性的味道，侵略性无遮无掩地展露在他的猎物面前。  
进藤光心跳如雷，舌头仿佛打了结。他不得不逞强，因为若非如此，潜伏在血管里的坤泽的本能，就将令他颤抖着湿润，丢盔弃甲地臣服。  
“我……我可以的。”光深吸一口气，不知怎的，忽地生出一股子破罐子破摔的勇气来，嘟囔道，“总、总之绪方先生你不管要给干什么，都快一点啦！我还答应了亮，晚上要和他一起温习德语课本的第五章的——啊！”

一声惊叫，纸张散乱，进藤光回过神来的时候，已经被绪方推倒在了桌上。  
“快一点？”绪方精次低低一声哼笑。他拉下了自己的领带，单单这一个动作里，便透出一股子满载欲望的狠劲，“进藤，让我来教你第一课吧。”

“记住了，‘快’这个词，在alpha的床上，是排名第一的禁语。”

【2】

因为昨晚等了一整夜也没有等到人，故而第二天一大清早，塔矢亮便找下了楼。  
他兄长的房间在二楼东头，实际上，二楼东翼的所有房间，几乎都是兄长绪方精次的，因为他时常带回家的‘客人’的数量，谓实众多。  
不过，摆在亮眼前第一重要的问题是，光是不是在他那里。

虽然光向他承诺了晚上会回来和他一起温习德语，可是实际上亮也知道，这种事情怎么可能控制得了时间？  
母亲把光许给兄长的那一天，他也在场。光在半年前分化成为omega，自那时起，便因为与他们兄弟二人都过于亲近，而饱受仆人们的流言中伤。亮尚未分化，对乾坤之事，也并不怎么理解，只是如果这样的安排能够将光置于兄长的羽翼之下，不必再领受那些闲言碎语，那么亮就没有异议的立场。  
只不过，话是这样说，光因为这样的原因而不得不减少和自己相处的时间，还是会令塔矢亮分外介意。

明明是光和自己先约好的啊。  
不管怎样尝试，塔矢亮就是无法压下心头的不快。一路向东翼走去，在靠近兄长的套间门口时，却先听到了聚在无人的角落处闲聊着的侍女们：

“——哎呀，美智子你小声一些，被听到了就不得了了！”  
“没关系的，已经离得这么远了……”  
“可是大少爷刚才还嘱咐了不许我们吵醒光君。”  
“说起来，光君应该很累了吧，真是辛苦呢，第一次就这样。”  
“肯定的，昨夜房间里面响了一整夜呢，光君嗓子好像都哭哑了。你想想咱们大少爷……”  
余下的声音都淹没在了侍女们心照不宣的笑音里，而旁听的塔矢亮不知怎的，感到非常非常的不舒服。

“光还在睡吗？”他没法再听下去，强行忍耐着胸口如同巨石一般沉重压抑的重量，截断了她们的讨论。  
“呀！小少爷！”侍女们惊了一跳，连忙一齐躬身行礼。  
塔矢亮淡淡点头还礼，再度重复了自己的话：“光还在睡吗？在兄长的房间？”  
许是察觉到了一贯温文尔雅的他心情不佳，美智子瑟瑟地低头答道：“是的，我们刚刚进去收拾的时候，光君还在睡。因为昨夜……”  
她没有说下去，也不必说下去，因为塔矢亮已经蹙起了眉：“兄长也太胡来了！光本来已经说好了要陪我一起温习功课的。现在时间都肯定不够了。”

成年人和小孩子的区别，就在于此。倘若绪方精次在场的话，必定会对自己弟弟的这句话笑出声来。不过，眼下的侍女们虽然抱着同样的感慨，却并不敢在表情中泄露半分，只是小心翼翼地搭话：“那么，二少爷需要我们进去喊大少爷吗？”  
“不必了。”塔矢亮摇了摇头，紧紧抿着嘴唇，“替我跟大哥传句话就好。一夜已经足够多了，光和我都还有学业要完成。”

所以，快一点把光还到我的身边吧。


	7. 【亮光】向死而生（饥饿游戏paro）

*饥饿游戏paro，但只是借这个paro开车爽一发而已，非常无下限无节操的abo

*有高单箭头光、以及高光被迫肉体关系的暗示（？），感情上是亮光1v1，请注意避雷！！！

*dirty talk有，巨型ooc天雷

 

 

“那么，就这样吧。”那个明朗的声音这样说着，笑意宛然。

合上双眼、引颈受戮许久的洪秀英闻言睁开眼睛，进藤光手里把玩着自己的狙击镜，向他展颜一笑：“我还蛮喜欢秀英你的护目镜的，听说还有夜视功能？我就把它拿走了哦。”

“你……”15岁的洪秀英怔怔道，“进藤，你不开枪吗？”

进藤光朝他眨了眨眼，那神情一瞬间变得安静了许多：“秀英，你还是和小时候一样，一点都没变呢。”

秀英张了张嘴，话已脱口而出：“你还不是一样，半点都——！”

说到此处，他这才反应过来，强行停住。他吃不准该不该在观众面前暴露他和光是童年旧友的事——影响自己的命事小，影响收视率事大。

这场表演赛中的所有人，共同的目标只有一个：当收视率超过15%，他们全员将在节目结束后获得退役资格，离开这个残酷的生死场。

“这样真的好吗？积分会少很多的，你们队长那边，真的不会有问题吗？”整理好回忆与心绪，洪秀英的心情里甚至带上了几分急切的担忧，“况且下一回见面，我们还得是你死我活。”

而进藤光却只是浑不在意地笑笑，挥了挥手：“没事没事，重伤20分，获取关键道具也有10分——不差那么点的啦。至于我的队长……”他吐了吐舌头，显出几分少年气的俏皮，“反正，我总会有办法的……吧。”

 

想起日本队的队长，即使是洪秀英也不由得露出了几分怵意。他知道此时此刻发生的一切都将被摄像机投放到万千观众面前，或许还会有不知多少韩国人骂他通敌；然而进藤光就是进藤光，他那童年时仅有的几位玩伴与兄长之一，而他为此甘冒骂名。

15岁的少年正色道：“进藤，你要小心，永夏很在意你。他会为了狩猎你不择手段。”

“我知道。”进藤光道，他的目光中忽得同时浮现出炽热的战意与冰冷的凛然，“我迟早会与他一战。”

 

 

【棋魂】向死而生 （饥饿游戏paro）

 

 

3045年的世界，人们已经进化到了一个极端无聊的地步。娱乐越走越远，到了最后，出现了这样一档生死综艺。参加者们在节目中互相猎杀，获取积分，活到最后的胜者，可以成为明星一般耀眼的名人。

节目全程向观众直播，不存在任何造假的可能。但是，也正是因为节目人气居高不下，节目组为了维持热度，同时会允许观众们的兴趣与意向影响节目剧情走势。

人气高的选手就是能拿到别人没有的福利；人气低的，则更容易碰上hard模式——不过有的时候，情况也可能恰恰相反。观众的口味捉摸不定，而有的时候，他们酷爱观看自己心爱的人流血受难。

 

进藤光就是这样一路从hard模式上走过来的。3年前，这个来自贫民窟的孩子为了偿还巨额债务，把自己卖进了这档刀头舔血的节目。他刚来的时候还是个细瘦娇小的少年，眼睛里有着某种和贫民窟格格不入的、一尘不染的单纯——那时所有观众都觉得，这个粗枝大叶的小东西大概活不过第一集。

结果出人意料。

没人知道进藤光在哪里学会的这些，但言而总之，他有着与外表不符的灵巧。在很长的一段时间里，都靠着自己惊人的技巧攒积分混日子，就是不碰人命。观众们说他是个不世出、却又不上进的天才，但再“不思进取”的人，在这个残酷的竞技场里，也迟早要手上沾血。活下去，活下去，活下去，生存是这里唯一的军功章，所有人都是抱着这样呕心沥血的恨意，别无选择地往下走。

所以进藤光在一年之后便小有名气，在少年玩家之中鲜有敌手。在第二年的冬天，被节目猝不及防地直播了性别觉醒成omega的初次发情全过程后，他的人气一路飙升，甚至开始与塔矢亮追平。

哦对，那期节目至今还是日本地区节目开播以来收视率5年来的最高峰，cut被人剪了出来，播放量早已以亿计——也不知道那么多人看这个cut的时候，手上都干了些什么。

 

会沦落到这个节目里的选手，各有各的不净与不幸。

死刑犯、贫民、小偷、妓女、破产户、精神病人……只有在旁的地方谋不到生路的人，才会在这里孤注一掷，杀出一条血路。

 

一个月前开始的东亚三国青少年全明星表演赛，是忽然出现在所有参赛者眼前的一道希望。它以天上的星辰命名，被称为“北斗杯”。

慷慨至极的赞助商为了博得眼球，甚至不惜定下豪华的规则：若是节目最终平均收视率能过15%，那么，所有幸存参赛者都能够立刻退役，与节目组解约，去过平常人的生活。

由于是中日韩三国选手共同参加的表演赛，条件本来就比平时有所放松，为了避免国际纷争，甚至在本战中禁止了击杀，最多只可重伤，最终以团体战积分论胜负。

不过，这样一来血腥程度锐减，未免减少了看点。所以，为了吸引眼球，随之而来的则是另一手段：色情。反正都是限制级，既然不能多流血了，只能在别的地方多流点别的，不是么？

抑制剂这种道具被全面取消，随之而来的，则是随机的催情剂掉落。更可怕的条款是，比赛一共三轮，每一轮的赢家队可以任意指名输家队的一人，在不危及生命的情况下对他／她做任何事，且输家不得拒绝。

在这个以alpha为主，beta为辅，一共只有一个omega的选手队伍组成里，这样的指令实在是暗示性过于明显。

 

而现在，第一轮结束，进藤光作为主将惜败高永夏，韩国队暂列积分第一，而本来就咬得很紧的中日两队决出了上下，日本队以5分的微弱优势垫底。

不仅放走了洪秀英、而且输给高永夏的进藤光，难辞其咎，即将面临着不止来自一方的处罚。

 

 

酒店房间里，冷气打得很足，静得不能再静的空气中，只有空调送风之声，以及手指一下又一下敲击在椅子扶手上的声响。

“所以，你打算怎么办，光？”

坐在椅子之中，神色沉郁的，正是日本队实际上的主将与队长，塔矢亮。虽然一轮战罢，目前是休赛期间，但哪怕是在休赛期间，像他这般衣着打扮的节目玩家，也极其少见。

若是第一次见到他的人，一般多会误以为这是个名门贵公子，或是什么年少有为的商界人士吧。像他这样气质清冷沉静，不怒自威的人，放在17岁之中，未免过于出挑。而实际上，他也应当是所有选手之中，背景最特殊的一位——因为塔矢亮，几乎可以说是在这档大逃杀节目中长大的。

 

他的父亲曾经位居高官，但最终因为某些不可告人但原因，成为9级政治犯。收到牵连，塔矢一门从曾经的名门望族，一夜之间坠入地狱。亮第一次在节目中亮相之时，年仅7岁。

他是在这个残酷的地方长大的，尤其在他的母亲去世后，与他越来越得体的仪容、温文尔雅的礼貌风度相对的，是他本性里的目中无人与冷酷无情。

总的来说，他在这个节目里算得上过于彬彬有礼，并不爱招惹事端，也并不是嗜杀。观众们是看着他长大的，本来便对他格外偏爱，更不要说亮本身便是容貌俊美，下手狠准，而且实力还极其出众了。

 

听到他的问话，坐在床上的进藤光不自然地捏了捏枕头，垂首道：“按规矩办。是我的责任，我来承担。”

塔矢亮冰霜一般的面容上终于出现了一丝火气，说话也格外不留情起来：“按规矩办？你知不知道高永夏想对你做什么？！”

“我当然知道，”进藤光皱起了眉，想也不想便回答，“他肯定不止想了一个办法羞辱我。”

“……”

“……”即使是旁听的社清春，也忍不住无语了起来。

塔矢亮简直要被他气笑了：“进藤光，你不至于那么天真吧？”

“你是说他想上我？”光盯着脚尖，忽得神色不忿起来，“那只是羞辱的一种。”

“不，”塔矢亮怒极反笑，语气反而冷了下来，“光，你错了。他对你抱着的，可不是这么简单的东西。”

 

任何一个傻子都能看得出来，在高永夏频繁的挑衅背后，那双眼睛里蓬勃的欲望。

光和这个地方的任何人都不一样——那种与锋利的并存的纯善与柔软，是刻在进藤光骨子里的东西，宛若灿烂温暖的阳光一般，照亮着这所人间炼狱。

迷恋上光，是再好理解不过的事情。至少，对塔矢亮来说，这件事就如吃饭喝水一般，是自然而然的天理，没有人能例外。

 

可是——

年轻的无冕之王垂下了眼睛，神色也一同阴沉下来。

他伸出手来，抬起光的下巴，逼他抬起头来，看着自己的眼睛：“高永夏不是想要羞辱你——他是想要你。”

 

可是，不管谁想要。

他都绝不会拱手相让。

 

 

 

 

“社，让我们两个单独待一会儿。”沉默了许久之后，塔矢亮只是这样对社清春说。

而社问都没多问半句，只是比了个手势，站起了身：“OK。要多久？”

塔矢亮竟然想了一想，才道：“这种事情，时间也是说不好的。麻烦你，今晚睡到别的房间吧。”

社这才反应过来他要干什么，吃了一惊。

进藤光顿时脸红到爆表：“塔矢？！！！你、你打算干什——”

“干你。”塔矢亮淡然平静地说出了极其粗暴的两个字，打断了他的话，语气里却有着一股子叫人发寒的不容置喙。他看了进藤光一眼，伸手解开了自己领口的纽扣，“还是说，你更想把你的初夜交给高永夏？”

 

社忍不住吐槽：“要是发生了那种事情，我们两个会被全体国民骂没用的诶。”

“重点不是在这里吧？！”进藤光羞得语无伦次，“不、不对——塔矢你是怎么知道我…我还是…第一次的啊……”

塔矢亮仅仅只是看了他一眼，以谈论天气一般的平静口气说到：“如果存在夺走了你的初次的人，那么那个人应该已经死了。”

进藤光被他哽了一下，顿时被这话中赤裸裸的暗示与欲望烫得心头一跳，面上也发烧起来。

 

14岁他刚进节目之时，就认识了塔矢亮。那时他们一个已在云巅，一个还只是初出茅庐。那么多年了，他拼了命往上爬，爬到可以光明正大地与塔矢亮对视的高台之上。

想要堂堂正正地成为他的对手，想要赢得对方的承认，想要那个人的目光，笔直地只望向自己。

最初不过是少年人的执着与好胜心，但随着年纪渐长，很多东西也开始慢慢变质。无论是亮还是光都清楚，没有比对方更了解自己的人了。

心性，想法，手段……还有喜好。因为一直都注视着，所以比任何人都清楚。也正是因为如此，进藤光隐约察觉了亮投向自己的目光中的不同。

不，应该说，正是因为他开始不自觉地追逐亮，才得以察觉亮对自己的欲望。那沉甸甸的重量坠在塔矢亮墨绿的眼瞳中，有如夜露深浓，含蓄克制到了极处，反倒更加深不见底。

那是一个Alpha对他的猎物的眼神，进藤光知道。

 

令光吃惊的不是别的，而是这是塔矢亮第一次如此直白地挑明自己的意思，一如他平日里的风格。直白，强势，毫无羞涩，单刀直入。

这个人什么都不怕，仿佛这世上没有任何东西能令他的羞耻心发作。什么尖刻粗俗的话，都能一脸淡然平静地说出口，甚至还十分彬彬有礼。这样真实的一面，塔矢亮极少镜头前展露——只有当光在场的时候，他才看上去像是个真正的17岁少年。于是观众们便开始知道，他们注视着一路长成一个Alpha的亮，心中与眼中有且仅有一个人。

 

社不知何时离去的，于是此时此刻，豪华的酒店房间里仅剩下他们两人。许是捕捉到光手足无措的局促，亮面色稍缓了一些：“现在没有别人，叫我的名字吧。”

“亮……”进藤光咬着嘴唇迟疑着。

“到我这里来，光。”塔矢亮伸出手，神情温和得好似劝诱。进藤光轻轻叹了口气，终于乖乖地坐到了他的膝头，低垂着红透的脸颊。于是亮一手搂过他纤瘦的腰，另一只手抬起光的下颌，顺理成章地吻了上去。

光的嘴唇比他想象中的更为柔软，叫人想起熟透的橙肉，或是未开的樱花花苞。他怀里的omega仅仅只是受惊地“呜”了一声，很快便放松了下来，犹豫着打开了双唇，接受他的吮吻。于是他得以更深地品尝，吮吸，搅着光稚嫩的舌尖弄个没玩。

长驱直入的滋味实在太好，好到亮根本不想停。直到他们不得不因为呼吸不够而分开之时，光已经整个人都软在他怀里，不得不搂着他的脖子才能稳住身形。

“亮，你……”进藤光面色微红，喘息不停。

塔矢亮的手落在他的后颈，不轻不重地揉捏着，低声凑近了问：“有人对你做过这样的事情吗？”

光的喉咙吞咽了一下，然后摇摇头。

“很好。”亮竟然温和地微笑起来，又亲了他一下，轻声说，“否则我真的会想杀人的。你知道我不喜欢这样。”

无论是亲吻还是情话，这个人实在是做得太过自然熟练，以至于光一时间竟然不知道自己该惊讶频道调得太快，还是应该害羞。

进藤光嘟囔着干脆扯开了话题。“你才是……为什么会那么熟练啊？”

“大概是因为，我想象了太多次了吧。”亮轻轻拨开光鬓边的碎发，手指抚摸着光的脸颊与唇角，像是凝视着什么易碎的珍宝，“你初潮的样子真美。”

“怎、怎么忽然提起那个时候啊……”

亮轻轻笑了一下，神情却随之微微扭曲起来：“三千万人在直播里看到了你第一次的发情，19亿人看着那段视频意淫你的身体，而我明明在你身边，却只能和他们一样，不知道多少次在夜里想着你发情时候的样子。”他从光的耳侧亲到光的侧颈，在雪白的肌肤上用力得留下了泛红的痕迹，在他的声音里，也流露出几分不自觉的狠劲，“明明离你那么近，我却直到那轮结束，才从别人口中听说你变成omega的事实。一想到你初潮的时候我不在那里，我就不甘心得要命。”

“那个时候，我还没想那么多，从工作人员那边听说了你在节目里分化了的事情，又是惊讶，又是着急。我担心你的身体有没有事，担心有没有alpha欺负你，可是你已经被节目组送去了医院，我见不到你，只能上网去找视频……”

“……然后那天晚上，我一遍一遍地看那一段，无法入睡。从那一天起，我就知道，我想要你。”

 

空气里Alpha的气息空前浓厚，情势逼人。塔矢亮闻起来像是雪夜折竹，既端肃清雅，又叫人无端地觉出寒冷。光被他火热的身躯拥在怀里，几乎生出一种错觉，仿佛是一个大雪天里呆在温暖干燥的房间，一切都是如此安全无虞。

他更深地贴进亮的怀里，对Alpha本能的渴望在血管里烧。“……色鬼。”进藤光红着脸嘟囔，凑上去亲了亲亮的嘴唇。

亮第一次真心实意地笑了。他扯下光肩头的衬衫，手捏住光的乳尖玩弄，声音由于亲吻而变得模糊：“Alpha都是卑劣的。光，我也不例外。”

 

他说的是实话。

在用信息素把光弄到被动发情之后，他摸遍了光的全身，该亲的不该亲的，哪里都碰过了。三根修长有力的手指搅着光的穴，把那个小小的地方弄得湿答答的淌出蜜。从未打开过的地方被人拓开了，处子未经人事的稚嫩身体，几乎盛不下Alpha那么蓬勃热硬的一根。

硕大的龟头刚陷进去一点，光便疼得微微抽了口气。亮却一边搂着他一边柔声哄，一边哄着一边往里插，实在是又强硬又恶劣。成年Alpha的性具，对于一句处子来说，大得过分，又热得过分。光被人开苞见了红，下面的小口可怜兮兮地撑平了，食髓知味的身体却更软了下来，乖顺服贴地服侍着他的alpha，水也流得更多。

亮等他全然软透了、打开了，这才开始尽兴地抽插。

光的身体那么软，那个地方又热又紧，湿得像是熟透了的果肉，深埋进去的时候便会被热情地裹住，乖巧得不得了。穴肉软嫩，用力一顶便仿佛能出水，爽得脊背上仿佛过了电，再怎么用力好像都不够，再怎么用力好像都不会玩坏。

光就这么跪在床上任他抽插，雪白的腰臀都被alpha捏出了泛红的指印。“不要了，太深了……啊，亮……那里不要……”Omega的哭腔断断续续，夹在绵软的呻吟里，被硬生生顶出了破碎的甜意。

亮操干得得了趣，又哪里会放过他？只是咬着光的肩膀，更深地往里面用力地捣，恨不能把两枚肉卵也塞进这娇嫩的穴里享受一番。光初经人事，哪里受得住这样的手段，在他身下已经咿咿呀呀叫个不停，泪水都止不住了。

 

“没事的……呼，没事的光，习惯一下就好了。习惯一下，会很爽的。”亮扳过光的肩膀向他索吻，亲着光嫣红湿润的嘴唇，半诱半哄。亲了一会儿又觉不够，便把自己抽出来，让光平躺着，分开光的腿再度操了进去，好顺顺当当地把光亲个正着。

进藤光被他弄得没法子，灵魂都险些要被他颠碎。情欲与快感已经令他无法呼吸，更罔论思考。亲密的交合之中，仿佛一切都远离了，全世界只剩下alpha那一根灼热的硬物在身体里不断进出着，占有着，疼爱着，关照着他。

他只有他的alpha了，其他的全都不重要。

发情期的热浪将他的理智全部卷走，身体里的快感如同潮涌一般，渐渐从泛酸的产道深处漫了出来。光渐渐有些痴了，在被亮顶到最里面某个小小的开口的时候，甚至忍不住夹紧了腿，喘出了声：“啊……那里……”

“爽么？”

“好，好舒服啊，亮……”进藤光紧紧攀住亮的肩膀，把潮红的面颊埋进亮的胸膛。

身体里那根凶器陡然更大地涨开了，硕大的结顶着子宫口膨胀开来。光被钉在了那里，轻微的疼痛令他一时窒息，不自觉地扭动起身体。“太大了……那个是什么？”

“抱歉，我似乎有些得意忘形了。”亮的手却牢牢地卡住他的腰不让他动，眉心微微蹙着，“还是太早了一点。不过第一次的话，这样也……”

滚热的精液一股股地射进来，烫得光的穴肉立时收缩起来，叫他在高潮中整个人都浑身颤抖着。亮一边吻着他一边不让他逃，只能扭动着身体在亮的身下接受Alpha的灌溉，一时间被射得神智全无，面色潮红，无意识地小声呻吟着。

好一阵子，结才消退。亮把自己抽出来，溢满产道的白色精液顿时从那张被操肿了的小嘴里淌了出来。他看得眼神更黯，把手指伸进去搅动了一番，弄得更多的液体止不住地往外溢。

光刚刚被干开了，正是合不拢的时候，只能浑身无力地躺着，任由他动作玩弄。好一会儿，才从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，声音软绵绵得几乎像是不自觉的撒娇：“亮……”

塔矢亮这才玩弄够了他的小穴，把手指撤了出来，俯下身去亲昵又温柔地吻他。然后趁着这缠绵的时刻，把再度硬了的分身重新插进了那娇软高热的穴肉之间：“乖，还没结束呢。”

光闷哼了一声，毫无抵抗之力，声音里这才显出几分慌乱：“亮？为什么……”

塔矢亮微笑着亲了亲他的耳廓，自然而然吐露出的话语，却无比下流。

 

“我还没让你怀孕，怎么能算结束。”

 

 --------end

现在无奖竞猜：请问亮的房间里究竟有没有节目组的摄像机？


End file.
